Fingerprints are in place by nine to 16 weeks of intrauterine life, dermal creases by 19 weeks. The objective of this pilot study is to examine whether dermatoglyphic abnormalities and dermal creases can serve as markers of maldevelopment, and whether such findings can provide information concerning timing of adverse events or exposures in children with abnormal neurologic development. This is an exploratory effort to examine, in a group of children with chronic motor disability of early onset and nonprogressive course (cerebral palsy, CP), for markers of maldevelopment. It will focus on the frequency and nature of dermatoglyphic abnormalities in affected children, in comparison with the frequency of similar characteristics among healthy children. The significance of the research is that a time course of establishment of dermatoglyphics and palmar creases has been developed. The hypothesis has been offered, and some data accrued to indicate, the dermal findings may offer clues as to the timing of insults or exposures during early prenatal life, providing a means to explore the timing of departure from the normal course of development in a group of neurologically handicapped children.